P★DA
A P★DA, or Pokémon Digital Assistant, is an electronic device owned by Wes in and by Michael in , in lieu of a Trainer Card or a Pokédex. The P★DA keeps track of a Trainer's ID No., their money, as well as their playing time. It also has other features, detailed below. While only certain Trainers can receive a Pokédex from a Pokémon Professor, it appears that just about anyone can own a P★DA, at least in Orre. In In Pokémon Colosseum, the P★DA can also be used to send and receive e-mail and keep track of the Trainer's Poké Coupons. It also has a ringtone that can be customized to the preferences of the user. Additionally, Wes's P★DA was upgraded with the Snag List, a list of the Shadow Pokémon created by Cipher. Another feature of the P★DA is the Strategy Memo, which is awarded to Wes by a teacher inside of the Pre Gym. It contains a list of all Pokémon encountered, giving the user their type, Ability, height, weight, and appearance. The only drawbacks are the inability to use it in battle, and the fact that one must update regularly with the teacher who awarded Wes with the device. In In Pokémon XD, the P★DA has a new interface, along with a new feature. As in Colosseum, the device keeps track of Poké Coupons, has a Strategy Memo and e-mail, and can be upgraded to keep track of Shadow Pokémon. Its new feature is a Poké Spot Monitor, which alerts the player whenever there is activity by wild Pokémon at one of the three Poké Spots. Unlike the P★DA in , this version has the Strategy Memo installed at the start, and updates it automatically. A new feature for the P★DA is the ability to register special titles to Michael when he participates in the Orre Colosseum and defeats the 's along with Chobin & Robo Groudon, and Gonzap. The last title is given to Michael after defeating Eldes, fulfilling his request for a battle without having to be enemies after defeating Greevil. Poké Spot Monitor The Spot Monitor is an addition to the P★DA in . It is given to Michael by Duking at the Rock Poké Spot after a TV broadcast. It allows Michael to monitor how many s are left at a Poké Spot, and see if any Pokémon can be found at one. It is fitted with an alarm which triggers when there is activity at any Poké Spot. Most of the time it is a wild Pokémon that is found at one of the Poké Spots, but sometimes it is a mischievous that belongs to a fellow Orre citizen. Also, the that escapes from the S.S. Libra will come back to one of the Poké Spots. The player has to slowly approach it by just barely holding the Control Stick on the controller. will run, then turn back and allow the player to take it back to the little girl at ONBS. Category:Gadgets